Bugged
by DarkLord98
Summary: In a village led by dreamers, a boy was born. But the boy wasn't dreaming, for he knew that it was time to wake up and smell the ashes, lest the world be casted into an eternal dream. And he would not let that happen, even if it meant cutting down those who should be near to him... okay, that's a pretty corny summary. Warning! Reincarnated SI, The Gamer and non-canon things...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, my peeps, 'tis I, DarkLor- Okay, enough of the that flowery shite, this is a Naruto Gamer SI fic, but unlike so many people before me, I won't be putting the SI into any of the Major villages, or Kusagakure, because Kusa is boring.**

 **No, instead I'm having the poor, chap into a Minor Village which originated from a game, and to be honest, I picked the village for the interesting transformation techniques of their three Shinobi clans.**

 **And well, I won't lie, I posted an earlier draft of this chapter into my One-Shot collection at first, but this one is the definitive un-abridged version.**

 **EDIT: Added in character descriptions.**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«Kage Bunshin** **»** for days."

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _'Why, why did father die?!'_ were the thoughts of one Amagiri Taisa as he tried wiping away the tears that flowed down his face, not that one would be able to tell them apart from the rain that was falling from the skies, as if the heavens themselves were weeping over the loss of the Amagiri Clan's leader.

Even though this was to be a time mourning and sadness for the Clan, hatred and suspicion were evident upon the faces of the older members of the Clan. As if it wasn't enough for those Tenro mutts to take over their village, forcing them to flee to their Clan's sacred forest, but now they took Gensui-sama away from them?

Damn what the Medic-Nin had said about a natural heart attack, there were more than enough ways to cause a _"natural"_ heart attack.

Hell, their Clan were among the first to use them in assassinations, but Gensui-sama's body was clean of the toxins they used, not to mention that he was the one who had lead their clan out of the dark times into this peaceful era, and well-loved and respected among the family, so it couldn't have been one of their own, which only left the Tenro, the Hirasaka, who were the Tenro's servants in all but name, or a third party seeking to cause discord among their village.

But, for now, they'd have to tighten their defenses, and up the training of Gensui-Sama's elder son.

Said elder son, no older than ten, laid a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder as he wept for their late father. "Nii-san, w-why did otou-san-" Little Taisa couldn't finish his sentence as he cried at the painful memory, burying his face into his older brother's shoulder, the tears sinking into the black and purple cloth that composed their funeral outfits.

Taisa's older brother froze in mild surprise when his brother started bawling his eyes out, but after a while, his features relaxed as he patted his brother soothingly.

"Don't cry, Taisa, neither father or mother would like to see you crying." He said, with complete calmness, stroking his brother's head full of short brown hair soothingly, even as he watched the coffin of his father lowered into the hole that was dug for it, at the center of their sacred forest, where others of their clan were buried, Gensui's grave laying right next to his wife's, and to the left of his parents' graves.

And after each person present had paid their respects, the grave was closed, and the clan members started walking away. While they would have liked to grieve for their late leader more, they had more important things to worry about, like deciding who would lead the clan from now on, as Gensui-sama's children were still too young for the responsibility, although young Koji had seemed to have the right composure, but he was too inexperienced to lead the Clan to survive in the village.

As the clansmen walked away from the graves of their clansmen, with their heads down, Koji's face twitched for a second, revealing a small inkling of a smile on his lips, before it was replaced by the saddened and glum expression that was present on the rest of the Amagiri clan.

 _'Stage one, complete…'_

* * *

 **[Amagiri Clan compound, meeting room…]**

"I assume this meeting is about selecting someone to lead the Clan until I reach the correct age," Koji stated, the purpose of this meeting rather clear to him. After all, if their Clan chose a mere child who wasn't even a Genin yet as their leader, then what did that speak of the abilities of their older members?

And so, that was why he was sitting in the same room as 5 other Amagiri members, each one of them a Jonin, or Tokubetsu Jonin, and if he was being perfectly honest, all of these people looking at him with expectations was making him a bit nervous

Amagiri Kenzou, a distant relative of Gensui's who held the rank of Jonin in their village, nodded, stroking his small goatee of gray hair, before he began his explanation. "Indeed, that is a part of the reason we are holding this meeting."

Koji sighed, already predicting what the other reason these geezers had called for this meeting. "We will not be going after the Tenro for father's death." He'd rather not be responsible for causing a civil war, not when he had no proper place of refuge.

And to be honest, he was rather lucky that his plan had worked out, considering how it took a better part of the year to pull off. At least now the events of Kizuna Drive wouldn't come to fruition. Koji had shivered in fear at the thought of a vengeful old man like Gensui being in command of multiple Biju, even if they were mere replicas.

"Hmph, and why should we listen to a boy who isn't even fit to lead the clan? Why shouldn't we go after those Tenro mutts, who took away Lord Gensui, unsatisfied with taking just our village?" Gensui's younger cousin, Kazuya, a Tokubetsu Jonin with his smooth black hair pulled into a small ponytail and a stern look on his face cockily asked. He was one of the clan members who shared the same strong feelings about the Tenro clan.

Koji smirked at his older cousin's question. He had, of course, expected someone like him to object to the idea of making peace with the Tenro, and possibly fully integrating themselves back into the village that was stolen from their clan all those years ago.

Well, stolen was an incorrect term for what had happened. See, after the Biju were distributed by Hashirama, Yumegakure, still ruled by the Amagiri had decided to obtain one of their own. And so, they had tracked down a number of Chakra beasts that had originated from the depths of the Oni no Kuni, which instead of gaining its fame for the Demon Moryo, instead gained it through the country's bizarre fauna and flora, something that Koji theorized was due to an intense amount of Biju Chakra mixing with the Nature chakra in the country.

But, as was the case whenever mankind attempted playing God, when they did manage to seal the beasts, something went wrong and the beasts combined, forming a beast of calamity they named Jigoku no Okuri-Inu, or as Koji had previously known it, the Three-Heads.

However, the team in charge of capturing the beasts had only noticed the fusion had happened only after they had returned to Yumegakure and attempted to summon the beasts to show off the spoils of their hunt, expecting the beasts to be perfectly in control.

To say the least, they were wrong, very, _**VERY**_ wrong.

The beast raged around the village quite a lot until it was finally sealed and subdued by the Tenro patriarch of that time, but the beast had still razed half the village to nothing but dust before it was sealed away.

And so, the people had looked for someone, anyone to blame, eventually selecting the Amagiri to be the ones to bear the blame, not that said blame was completely undeserved.

"Well then Kazuya-san, how exactly would you go about _"making the Tenro pay"_? I'm dying with anticipation to hear your plan" Koji replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And of course, this is assuming that they are the culprit, even though there is no evidence of them being involved." He added.

Kazuya huffed. "Simple, we poison their ruling family, just like how they took Gensui-Sama away from us." Eye for an eye, as it were. "And as for evidence, what other party would benefit from Gensui-sama's death?"

"And? You do realize that we Amagiri are well known for our poisons and that doing so would result in a swift retribution from the remainder of their clan?" Kenzou questioned, narrowing his brown eyes at his over-zealous relative. Kazuya's heart was in the right place, but he was not only too rash, and admittedly, a bit too confident in the power of their own clan.

The three other Amagiri clan council members sat silently, watching how this debate would turn out before picking their sides.

Young Kobi was correct in that this wasn't the right time to be making pointless accusations and rash actions. This should be a time where they built up their strength and defenses, as to prevent more of their kin from dying.

However, Kazuya was also correct in that they couldn't simply let the death of Gensui go, both from pride, and to prevent the village from seeing them as weak, and thus, a liability to get rid of. But just as Kenzou said, their clan was well known for their potent poison, so it wouldn't take long for the Tenro and Hirasaka to figure out that it was them who were behind the poisoning.

"Not to mention that the alliance with Konoha would stack the odds even more against us." Kobi pointed out. The treaty would make it so that the Konoha Shinobi would come to help the recognized ruling party of the village, or to put it bluntly, the Tenro's.

"And about your other point Kazuya-san." A small, sinister and all-knowing smirk made its way onto his lips.

"There are plenty who would benefit from father's demise, including people who you wouldn't think would harm Father." Himself included, but really, who would expect a mere child to be able to kill a Jonin-level fighter like Gensui, who was a master of Fuinjutsu and their Clan's transformation technique, along with a near-perfect mastery of his Chakra levitation technique?

Kenzou and the other members raised an eyebrow at Kobi's claim. While certainly, power struggles within clans weren't anything surprising, but those were done as power grabs by heirs who were of age, siblings, or ambitious cousins…

Realizing the implications, Kazuya rose up, anger on his face, parts of his body taking on a shinier appearance as part of his skin darkened, looking like an insect's exoskeleton. "How _DARE_ you accuse _**ME**_ of killing Gensui-sama?! He was like a brother to me!" he roared in anger, his body slowly taking on more and more beetle-like attributes.

As it started to look like a fight would break out, Kenzou flared his chakra and roared, the gray hair remaining on the sides of his hair spiking as he roared. "KAZUYA! Don't forget your place!" He had just lost a man who was a brother to him in all but parentage, and he'd rather not lose someone he considered a son and a bright hope for their family simply because an over-emotional Chunin let vague, if not logical accusations get to him.

The partially transformed Amagiri member blinked before looking down at his arms, now covered in black armor, and feeling a carapace forming on his back. Dismissing the transformation, he coughed "Apologies Kenzou-sama, everyone, I lost my temper." He bowed, hiding an embarrassed blush as he sat back down.

"No need to apologize Kazuya-san, I should have been clearer with what I said," Kobi said, an apologetic smile on his face, but on the inside, he was smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

A funny thing he about the Amagiri clan's **«Hiden: Konchu-Ningen no jutsu»** , which although meant _"insect-human"_ , all clan members he had seen using the technique transformed into a beetle, kind of like how all Tenro turned into werewolf-like beings, but alas, he was getting sidetracked.

The funny thing about the technique was that if an inexperienced user lost control of their emotions, parts of their body would start taking on a kabutomushi-like appearance, although the body parts varied between each member.

"Well, like Kazuya-san assumed, a member of our Clan is one possible suspect, whether to gain more power or to lead the clan to attempt a coup on the Tenro." Kobi began his explanation.

"Then there's the possibility that this was done by someone within the village who wants us to die attempting a coup." Then move onto the idea that they'd be more willing to believe.

"However, I don't think that either one of those profiles is correct." And finally, present them with _"your truth"_.

Kenzou raised an eyebrow at Kobi's final statement, stroking his beard in thought, sharing a look with the other adults in the room. Getting slight nods and shrugs that were the verbal equivalent of _"We might as well hear the boy out, it's not like we have anything to lose"_ , Kenzou motioned Kobi to continue.

"See, one night, after I had put Taisa to bed, I heard Father arguing in the other room." Kobi began his _"truth"_ , adding some shakiness and whimper to his voice, as if the memories about Gensui when he was still alive were painful, twisting the knife in sore wounds.

And here comes the stutter. "I-I couldn't see who he was talking with clearly, all I could see was a blank mask, b-but hi-his voice told me that he was a m-man, maybe a-a little older than m-me." Aggravate the muscles controlling the tear ducts with a minuscule bit of Raiton Chakra, as none of the geezers in the room were expert sensors.

"And oh Kami, h-his voice. I-It was like a p-puppet's." It was at this point that Kenzou moved closer to him, giving Kobi a comforting hug, followed by soothing pats on the back.

"Good Kobi, tell me, do you remember what the man said?" Kenzou asked, already having a small suspicion of who Gensui's mystery visitor was, or rather, who said visitor served, but he'd rather have more information before making any accusations, especially towards that man.

Inwardly, Kobi's smirk widened to the ends of his face. Oh, this was going to be so fun! "H-He said something about Root," he began spewing the end of his lie, wiping away the tears from his face, backing away from Kenzou's hug.

It felt… nice to the reincarnated young man, with no memory of experiencing this kind of a soothing feeling back in his old life.

As he looked at the eyes of his relatives, he could see a flash of recognition in the eyes of the three older Shinobi in the room, Kenzou included, while confusion and intrigue were evident in the eyes of the rest.

After all, Danzo was well known as _"The Darkness of the Shinobi"_ , so why not sully his name further and further? Kobi knew that the Uchiha Massacre had already happened, not only due to Itachi being listed as a Missing-Nin in the bingo book but also by the small news that the clan had heard, as they hadn't quite abandoned the village completely.

However, that was also partially why there was a group in the clan calling for them to attempt a coup, in order to avoid the fate of the Uchiha. Kobi had found the irony in those thoughts to be comedy of the highest nature, almost on par with Neji's own hypocrisy, claiming that it was the fate of the Branch family to be beneath the Main Hyuga, while he was handing poor Hinata her ass on a silver platter.

"Did you hear anything else?" Kenzou asked, and Kobi wondered whether or not he should name-drop Danzo, but then he decided against it.

If he pushed too much suspicion onto Danzo, then the old war hawk could easily flip it around or deem that Yumegakure should have a little _"accident"_ that would cause the village to disband, or become nothing more than an extension of Konoha, instead of an ally.

No, the risk was too big for a minor village like them to take, even if they possessed the Okuri-Inu, since unlike the Biju of the Great five and Takigakure, it wasn't something they could control, nor even attempt to seal into a person, fear and relative inexperience with Fuinjutsu no doubt being a good majority of the reason they kept the monster sealed. And it wasn't like they could ask help from the villages that did have successful Jinchuriki, as the only way they could be more obvious was by sending a nice little pamphlet to every village on the continent.

And so, he shook his head. "No, I decided to leave before I was discovered." But then again, he shouldn't leave it so open-ended. "But I did hear father retorting, angrily." He added.

Kenzou, along with the other two elders who had shown recognition at the mention of Root, Amagiri Kaiya and Amagiri Hitoshi narrowed their eyes, no doubt analyzing and dissecting his words, thinking of multiple scenarios to fill in the holes.

After a while, Hitoshi, a man with a salt-and-pepper hair that was combed down to the side, and narrow sunken eyes began talking. "Well, while this has been an enlightening little tangent, we still have a major issue to deal with." As much as the thought of that mummy bastard coming after their village terrified him, they couldn't lose their composure here. And as bitter as the idea of making an alliance with the Tenro and their pet spiritualists was, it would at least make them a harder target for Danzo or his subordinates to eliminate.

After all, eliminating a borderline rogue clan of a minor, even if allied, village was one thing, but doing so to a loyal clan was another. But naturally, Hitoshi did have a plan for solidifying the alliance. An old, but oh so reliable method that honestly carried more risk to them than it did for the Tenro.

Of course, it could be seen as a potential power grab, him sending their heir to a political marriage, but considering what was at stake, Hitoshi was more than willing to take on all the world's evils if it meant it would save his clan from assured destruction.

Kaiya, a woman with chestnut brown hair tied in a bun, but if you looked close enough, you could see a few gray hairs among them, nodded in agreement. "He's correct, right now, we need to decide on someone to lead us." While the woman's words could be interpreted as rude, she knew that her adorable little princeling was more than reasonable enough, and knew that he wasn't fit to lead the clan, not yet, and not in the current situation.

Oh, in a little over a decade, she knew that Kobi would become a splendid shinobi if he continued developing in the same fashion as he had been so far, and then, Clan Head. And if luck would have it, perhaps he'd become the chief of the village, but that was but a mere pipe dream of a bitter old maiden who couldn't let go of her family's days of glory.

"Indeed, that's why I suggest that Kenzou-san leads the clan until I'm ready." Kobi knew that Kenzou could keep his cool, and dissuade those who would be against allying with the Tenro and Hirasaka.

And if he didn't? Well, in the words of Alexander Anderson; _"Second verse the same as the first"_ , although by that point, he should just cut the middleman and take over the Clan, even if he wasn't really suited for leading a big group of people for a long period of time, and even if they would no doubt object to it, possibly suspecting his involvement in the deaths of their previous clan heads.

He wouldn't let something so trivial as _"family pride"_ interfere with his mission. The Amagiri clan had messed up, and the Tenro had turned the Amagiri's mistake into their advantage, and for their ingenuity and resourcefulness, they were given control of the village.

If the Amagiri couldn't put aside their pride, then they'd fall, **_HARD_**. Certainly, it would reduce his own power base, but Enzo Tenro was a bleeding heart, so at worst, he'd help him and Taisa survive, all he'd have to do is lie about who killed the Amagiri.

And to be honest, he would much rather leave the country, as their little country was wedged between Taki no Kuni and the former Ta no Kuni, now known as Oto no Kuni, which put the Mountain graveyard, A.K.A, Madara _"Fucking God-Tier OP Villain who died only to a plot twist"_ Uchiha's hideout in the same country as the village.

* * *

 **[Three days later, Yumegakure no Sato…]**

 _'What's taking them so long?'_ Tenro Ryuka, a 10-year old girl with amber eyes and light purple hair, combed back, instead of the messy and wild look it usually held, pondered as she once again adjusted her obi, making sure that she was dressed properly for the arrival of father's guests, the new head of the Amagiri, and the previous head's oldest child.

While her memories of the previous head were hazy, she was sad that he was dead, as was her father, and she felt pretty sad for his kids. No child should lose a parent, even if they passed away in peace. But that was all the more reason she should try to befriend him and help him get over the pain of losing a parent.

 _'Yeah, just like what dad said; "Everyone in the village is your family, so while we might bicker and argue from time to time, we should always be ready to help each other out.".'_ Ryuka smiled at the thought. After all, if he was going to become the next head of the village, then she should try her best to make everyone in the village feel like family, and make it into a place where everyone could smile happily.

And she knew she wouldn't be alone in her endeavor, knowing that her friend Yomito, a pale boy with smooth, dark green hair and pale green pupiless eyes would stand by her. And with that, the only Yumegakure clan left to befriend were the Amagiri, and what better way to start off than befriending the son of the previous head? And besides, their dads were friends, so they were bound to repeat the friendship.

And speaking of the Amagiri, they finally came into view as they walked up the stone steps that lead to the Temple the three heads had chosen as their meeting ground, the duo dressed in dark purple kimono and hakama with red accents on them.

As Ryuka looked at the two, or more specifically, the younger one who was probably about her age, if not exactly ten, his brown hair combed back and set into a wolf's tail, although a few strands refused to stay down, waving with each step, which Ryuka found somewhat adorable, and wondered how it would look like if it was blonde.

 ** _-XOX-_**

"Apologies for being so late, Tenro-dono, Hirasaka-san," Kenzou said, bowing respectfully to the mountain of muscle, Kobi bowing as well.

Noriko, the Hiraska matriarch, a 40-year old woman with dark green hair that reached down to between her shoulder blades, dressed in an orange, brown and pale purple kimono, frowned and was about the scold the Amagiri for being late, but kept her silence as Enzo raised his hand, signaling for her to be silent. "Please, no need for the dono, just Enzo-san is enough." Enzo insisted, offering a handshake to the new Amagiri head, which Kenzou accepted, albeit with some reservation.

After the two men shook hands, Enzo looked at Kobi, who looked right back at him, giving him a joyful smile. "And you must be Kobi," Enzo smiled back at first, but as he began addressing Kobi, his smile turned into a somber, regretful frown.

"I'm sorry for not being there for Gensui's funeral, but I had important Village head business." He apologized. He truly wished that could've been there when his friend was buried, but an appointment he simply couldn't ignore came up.

"No, it's alright Enzo-sama," Kobi replied, putting on a saddened expression.

"Father loved the village, so if it was for the village, I'm certain that he would've understood." Oh, he knew that old dung beetle held nothing but sheer spite and hatred for the Tenro's Yumegakure, playing the role of a loving old man who had discarded the grudge's his family held, when in fact, it's quite likely that his grudge was the strongest, but, as long as Enzo thought that the façade was the real Gensui, then Kobi would be more than willing to let the man think so.

After all, why speak ill of the dead?

Especially if it wouldn't be useful…

* * *

Enzo smiled somberly. His friend probably would have told him to get back to his office, even if he had to return from the afterlife to haunt him back to his office.

"Enzo-Sama, perhaps we should move inside to discuss the proposal Amagiri-san brought up in his message," Noriko suggested, motioning to the temple building. While she knew that Enzo meant well, she felt like conversations like the ones they were here for shouldn't be conducted out in the open like this, but rather in a fuinjutsu-covered room that was secure from remote-viewing and other types of reconnaissance Ninjutsu.

Enzo's somber smile became positively radiant at the mention of the proposal "Ah, you're right, _that_ should be solved as soon as possible, Kenzou, please follow me and Noriko," He motioned Ryuka to come to his side, laying his hand on her shoulder.

While he and the two other clan heads discussed the execution of an idea, or rather a dream he had hoped to bring into reality, Ryuka and Yomito would be befriending Gensui's son, not only to tighten the bonds of their clans for the distant future, where they would be leading their clans, but if the talks went well, for the near future as well, when they'd be working in a team.

"I'm sure that Ryuka and Yomito will play nice with Kobi while we discuss." Ryuka nodded, enthusiastically walking over to Kobi.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Tenro Ryuka!" she introduced herself, a bright smile on her face.

"Amagiri Kobi, nice to meet you," Kobi responded with a small smile. To be honest, he wasn't sure how to act with children, well, aside from babysitting his younger siblings, both in this life and his past, and that one time his class were in charge of a Star Wars-themed day at the local library, and he was working at the crafting table.

However, he doubted that a future clan heir would take kindly to someone who was her age trying to act like a teacher to her.

 _'Shy-man act it is then.'_ Kobi thought to himself as the group walked into the temple.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks! And yes, this is a Gamer fic, but there's no need for Stat sheets right now.**

 **So, how was the chapter? I admit, I could've just left the chapter I posted into the One-Shot collection as is, and just made a new chapter, but well, partial laziness, and partial desire to add in a bit more stuff.**

 **And speaking of the added stuff, considering the lack-luster amount of info Kizuna Drive and the Wiki gave me about the Clans of Yumegakure, I took some liberties with their structures, and the general backstory of the countries, because Kishimoto, that bloody hack couldn't even bother giving us a proper map, especially with the reveal of the Samurai.**

 **But yeah, rant over, I thought I'd make the fact that the Biju had traipsed around the land to have _some_ consequences, and well, as for why Oni no Kuni is the only one who's famous for their weird ecosystem, well, let's just say it wasn't always Oni no Kuni, and that a _certain_ extra-terrestrial tree was planted there. **

* * *

**Also, here's some background info for the Clans of Yumegakure:**

 **Tenro:** High focus on Taijutsu and other melee-skills, some members also use canines in combat, and the main family are also trained in fuinjutsu and only higher-clearance members **(Head, heir, Jonin)** are granted access to the clan's transformation technique.

 **Hirasaka:** The only clan with a summoning contract, focus on Ninjutsu that seals an opponents chakra and confuses them.

Their Transformation technique involves a mask similar to the faces of their summoned creature, and a fuinjutsu tag, hinting at their transformation possibly including nature chakra, said theory supported by the personality shift Yomito went through after transformation bearing resemblance to Jugo's personality shift when he loses control.

 **Amagiri:** Focus on poisons, bukijutsu, specifically kusarigama that they enhance with their elemental chakra. The clearances for learning fuinjutsu and the clan's transformation technique is the same as the Tenro's, although especially skilled members are allowed to learn the technique as Chunin.

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter, and it's a three-fold~!:**

 **Q1:** Who would you like to see Kobi hook up? And just to prevent certain comments, no, he's not gay.

 **Q2:** What kind of missions would you like to see Team Yume-trio **(Name still up for debate)** go on?

 **Q3:** What kind of summoning contract do you think would fit Kobi?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, I'm back, and yeah, sorry if some of you were expecting me to continue Lightning strikes Twice, well, tough luck, as I don't really have any idea on how to make it anything else than a small collage of the group fighting Spirit Beasts, so I probably shouldn't have went with Reincarnation in the first place, and possibly just slapped a God Arc onto the poor lad...**

 **...I might have a One-Shot planned...**

"Regular Speech"

 _'Thought'_

"I got **«Kage Bunshin** **»** for days."

 **[Gamer Data and Skills]**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"You can't be serious." Were the first words to be heard after Kenzou explained his idea.

"Now now Noriko, this idea has some real merit," Enzo interjected. And it truly did, even ignoring the fact that putting the heirs of three clans on the same team would result in tighter bonds between the clans once said heirs became the leaders of their respective clans, the specific abilities of each of their clans would work wonders together.

Ryuka would do well as the team's Taijutsu and tracking expert, especially with the rather remarkable control she had over her **«Jūjinka no Jutsu»** , those vicious claws of hers keeping her friends and allies safe, and making those who would manage to harm them pay dearly.

Yomito's ranged Ninjutsu would do well in backing up his teammates, not to mention that once Noriko would start teaching him some of the more advanced techniques, he'd be able to confuse enemies and seal their chakra.

And while he might not have known how Kobi was trained, if his skill-set was even remotely similar to Gensui's, then he'd round the team out rather well.

Noriko sighed, seeing that Enzo was quite adamant about seeing their own version of Konoha's famous Ino-Shika-Chou team becoming a reality. And while it was a nice, if not too idealistic of a concept for the Hirasaka matriarch, it did have one glaring problem.

"And who do you intend to be the Jonin-Sensei of this team?" considering that this team would have the heirs of the three Shinobi clans of Yumegakure, then a Jonin as a Sensei was a must. But, considering that all Jonin of Yumegakure belonged to one of the three clans, then favoritism was an all too real of a possibility.

"I will trust in your decisions, Enzo-San, Noriko-dono, all I ask is that you do not pick someone who will be…neutral toward our clan." Kenzou knew quite well that a majority of the Jonin in the village would prioritize the Tenro and Hiraska heirs' safety over Kobi's, and he knew that if something happened to the young master, it would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

His kinsmen would riot, and he would be unable to dissuade them from rebelling, their anger from losing not only their beloved Clan Head, but also the eldest heir. And poor Taisa would be devastated, some of the more vengeful clansmen possibly pushing him to direct his anger at the Tenro and Hirasaka, whispering poisonous lies into his ear.

Enzo hummed, closing his eyes as he thought of possible candidates for who would be fit to not only guard the children, but also guide them to be splendid shinobi.

As much as he hoped it wasn't the case, the Amagiri weren't trusted by a good majority of the village, and people would no doubt object to an Amagiri being the one in charge of a team that held the heirs of the Tenro and Hirasaka clans.

However, none of the Hirasaka Jonin were fit for the job either, as they would no doubt leave young Kobi to his own devices, focusing more on Ryuka and Yomito, which would go against the very purpose of this team, which was strengthening the bonds of their shattered family of a village. Not to mention that he would hate to see the backlash from the Amagiri clan if Kobi lost his life on a mission due to the Jonin-sensei he chose sending the boy on a mission he wasn't prepared for.

And so, it would be up to one of his own kin to safeguard them, but if he simply chose one from the regular corps, then he'd run into the same issue that picking one of Noriko's clan would bring.

No, he'd have to select one of the Village's Anbu. And in fact, he already had a suitable man in mind. Even though he was still on a mission, the Tenro patriarch knew that he would be finished with his task soon enough.

"Hmm, I think that Harou would do well, although we'll have to wait until he finishes with his current mission." Enzo's expression grew somber as he mentioned the mission his kinsmen was on, as did Noriko's.

A silent tension hung over the room "Norik-" Whatever Enzo was going to say was cut off by Noriko holding her hand up.

"No, it's alright, Shinji made his decision." He had tried betraying their clan. And now, he'd pay for it.

Kenzou nodded, understanding the pain Noriko was going through rather well. And if he was being honest, Harou was one of the best choices the Tenro patriarch could have chosen. That man held no favoritism for any clan, and despite how much the thought disturbed the Amagiri, Kobi would most likely get along well with the Anbu, (or should that be ex-Anbu?) or the two Shinobi would be cautious of one another, one sensing the other's almost empty nature.

Enzo cleared his throat, trying to move the conversation away from the subject of Noriko's missing-nin cousin. "So, once Harou returns to the village, I'll brief him on his new mission." He certainly deserved a break from the taxing job that was being a Hunter-nin. Hunting down your former allies, sometimes even family members, was bound to be taxing on a man's being.

* * *

 **[After the Adults entered the building…]**

As the doors to the temple closed, Ryuka turned to look at Yomito. "Hey Yomito, how about we show Kobi around the village?" her suggestion was accompanied by a smile that hid none of her intentions, intentions of an honest and _(mostly)_ pure-hearted child who simply wanted to make friends.

Yomito shrugged, seeing no issue with that, as he could still sense his mother's watcher Nuiba around them, and so they wouldn't be in any real danger if they did show the Amagiri heir around the village.

Plus, it might give him a better chance of understanding the odd feeling he got from him.

"Great! C'mon, I'll show you around!" The next thing Kobi knew, Ryuka had grabbed his right arm and was now dragging him along.

 _'Oi oi oi, are these kids serious about heading into the village without informing their parents?!'_ Kobi thought as the enthusiastic purple-haired girl approached the gates of the temple's courtyard, Kobi seeing Yomito just at the edge of his peripheral vision.

Did they seriously have no concept of the term _"stranger danger"_? Oh sure, your regular, non-chakra using creeper or chester wouldn't be a hassle for them, well, probably, if they got trained in enhancing themselves with chakra, but what about one trained in shinobi ways, or hell, a spy from another village?

That'd be a problem, especially when the temporary head of the Amagiri was trying to sell the concept of their own Ino-Shika-Chou to the two other Clan heads. If any of them got kidnapped, the village would be thrown into a frenzy.

If either Ryuka or Yomito got kidnapped, then the Amagiri would be seen as the possible helpers of said abduction, and well, the Amagiri weren't well-liked in the first place, so…yeah, that'd be bad, to say the least. His clan would get ostracized even further, possibly deep enough into the corner for them to actually attempt a coup d'état.

And it wasn't like using himself as a sacrificial lamb would change the result, all it would do was spur the Amagiri to fire the first shot, and leave his little brother in the middle of the hell called a civil war, until the Amagiri were subdued, either dead or alive, in the best case scenario that is.

In the worst case scenario, the whole village would be destroyed before Konoha forces could interfere, and in the absolute worst, despair-inducing case, the Okuri-Inu/Three Heads would be released, only to be captured by Obito to use as his personal attack dog.

"Ow!" Kobi blinked, his conscious mind's focus back on the real world, and that Ryuka was shaking her hand, as if she had gotten a small shock…which wasn't all too wrong.

Ah crap, he had gone off on a tangent again. "Sorry about, it's a small nervous tick. The numbness should go away soon." Kobi apologized, scratching his head with the hand Ryuka had been holding, small bits of Raiton chakra still present.

As feeling returned to Ryuka's hand, she beamed at Kobi. "You've already started elemental training, man, you're lucky!" she grinned as they walked down the stairs, leading into Yumegakure proper, where the villagers had started their day, doing chores and conducting business.

"C'mon, let's go the scenic route!" And like it was no big feat, Ryuka and Yomito both jumped onto the roof of the at least 12-15-meter-tall house, but Kobi wasn't too far behind them, clearing the distance with a chakra-enhanced running jump.

Smiling, Ryuka waved him and Yomito to follow her, before running off at a relatively slow pace, well, slow for people in their profession at least.

"Hey, wait u-WOAH!" Kobi, too focused on keeping reasonable pace with the two other kids, failed to notice a small puddle that had formed on one of the flat roofs of the civilian Yumegakure houses, and thus, when he attempted to jump, friction gave way, or to put it simply, he tripped, falling into the gap between the two buildings.

However, before Ryuka could panic about letting Kobi get seriously injured, or die, the leg of the boy in question stepped onto the tiled roof, soon followed by the rest of him, the blue glow of chakra disappearing from his legs as he sighed in relief. That had been a bit too close.

"Oh, so you know how to walk on walls too? That's neat." Ryuka smiled as Kobi simply shrugged at her compliment. It wasn't really a big deal, well, considering that they were in training to become… well, _"super-powered mercenaries"_ was an apt description, as what kind of Ninja's go-to method of attack was a big, flashy and _LOUD_ technique?

Yomito sighed. "Of course he does, he's a Clan Heir, just like us." He muttered, just loud enough for Ryuka to hear him, an embarrassed blush spreading on her face.

"I-I knew that! I was just making sure." Ryuka said, puffing her cheeks, and if Kobi had to be honest, it was pretty damn cute, like, "I want to give her a head-pat" levels of cute and it brought a small smile to his lips. It was like dealing with a female Naruto, well, at least the happy-go-lucky side of the Blonde Jinchuriki.

Really, a child who grew up for the most of his life all on his own, could not end up as a 100% happy-go-lucky, let alone a stable child, especially with most, if not all people looking at him with scorn, seeing only the beast that killed their beloved hero, all the while unaware that said _"beast"_ was, in fact, the only child of their beloved hero, like a bunch of idiots, who couldn't put two and two together.

But alas, he was getting sidetracked.

"A-Anyway, this is the market district." Ryuka cleared her throat, a small blush still present on her cheeks, motioned to the different buildings with various signs that ranged from a tofu shop to a blacksmith, said building's smokestack already brewing out thick, black smoke.

Then, she pointed westward, where Kobi could see two taller buildings, each about 3-4 stories high. "That's where my and Yomito's families live." Kobi nodded, noticing the brown roof tiles on the slightly smaller one, and the dark purplish tiles on the slightly taller one, signifying the families that dwelled within them.

A normal kid might've felt a semblance of envy upon seeing such buildings, when your home was far less lavish, the tallest building of the clan compound only having a second floor, but for Kobi, it made sense, the Amagiri clan compound was in a swampier area, thus, making overly tall buildings was a strict no-no, and the village was on stable, solid ground, thus the freedom to build a multi-story house.

* * *

After making a small round about trip towards the southeastern part of the village, the trio came to a halt as their surroundings became less urban and more, well, the terms _"rough"_ and _"secluded"_ came to Kobi's mind as he looked at the trees around them, reminded of the way Konoha's training grounds looked like in the show.

And, to be honest, the Amagiri child felt right at home, the only things that dissuaded him from thinking that Ryuka had somehow led them to the Forest surrounding the lands of his clan were the lack of mist and unnaturally large insects.

"Alright, here are the basic training grounds, where people come to train!" Ryuka exclaimed, opening her arms wide as the trio came to a small clearing that held three somewhat used wooden posts, slash marks and other signs of damage clear on the 3-meter tall cylindrical pieces of wood.

Yomito turned to look at Kobi, sighing at Ryuka's lackluster explanation. "These are mostly used by the clanless Shinobi, well, the few that live in the village, and teams that have members outside of their own clans." He explained.

Kobi nodded, slightly surprised by the mention of clanless Yumegakure forces, as he was under the assumption that the only shinobi in Yumegakure came from one of their clans. But, then again, that by itself was somewhat of an erroneous train of thought, as the chances of some shinobi blood mixing in with the Yumegakure populous wasn't anywhere near 0.

After all, foreign Shinobi needed to blow off steam and other pent-up things somehow, and what better way than some random civilian chick from a minor country?

"So…when do you think the clan heads are done talking?" Kobi wondered, trying to make small talk with the other two heirs, well, heir and heiress, as it was the case. To be honest, he didn't like children, noisy, loud little people who only got into problems, and kept constantly asking for help in the simplest of tasks.

But, at least these kids seemed to be at least more competent and mature than the shit kids that came to the space-themed arts-and-crafts day held in a local library, although even to this day he questioned why they, _the animation and game design class_ , were in charge of fucking arts and crafts.

Point is, he was glad that if the plan worked, at least he wouldn't be stuck with two arrogant little kids who thought that just because their names carried weight in their little village, that people outside their village would shit their pants. While Ryuka seemed rather childish, she'd have Yomito and himself to stop her from charging to her doom.

"Ah, so here you were." Kobi froze at the sudden appearance of Enzo, and presumably by proxy, the Hirasaka head, and Kenzou.

 _'JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST!'_ Kobi mentally screamed as he forced his body to calmly turn around, instead of jumping around like a panicked cat high on caffeine. His eyes scanned the trio before him, trying to decipher how the meeting went.

Enzo seemed happy, but he was a bleeding heart and loved his daughter, and the village, so his happiness could be from the three children before him not being at one another's throats, ergo, his demeanor wasn't revealing anything useful. It was like trying to spot a specific shade of red from a red picture that was only a few shades darker than the spot you were looking for.

The Hirasaka matriarch was unreadable, save for a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips, but since he didn't know her all that well, that could mean that the idea went through or that it didn't.

And so, he'd have to spot his evidence from Kenzou, and as the two Amagiri's eyes met, the current patriarch narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod, bringing no small amount of joy to Kobi.

"Oh, you're done with your meeting," Ryuka exclaimed, giving a small bow to the three clan heads who had appeared behind their heirs.

"Indeed, and it was a rather fruitful one, but tell me, how was your time with Kobi?" Enzo asked, hoping that there hadn't been any hiccups that would compromise future teamwork… although if he tried to flirt with his precious daughter, he wouldn't be going easy on him. While his father might've been like a brother to him, he'd make him earn his precious little pup's hand in marriage.

"It was great! He could do this weird shocky thing with his chakra." Enzo's brows shot up at Ryuka's words. So little Kobi had begun his elemental training already? Aaah Gensui, Akane, if only you two could see how quickly your son was advancing.

However, just as Enzo was about to continue, he noticed Ryuka curling her toes, something he and his wife had seen quite often. "Ryuka, did something happen?" Enzo asked, knowing that his daughter was hiding something.

Ryuka fidgeted, not wanting her new friend get in trouble. "Well, I-"

Kobi stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Apologies Enzo-Dono, but when Ryuka-san was leading towards the village, I accidentally numbed the hand she was dragging me with, using a small amount of Raiton chakra." He said, bowing at the hip in apology. Better to come clean and have your punishment lessened, rather than get ratted out by a girl who was too honest, and might make things seem worse than they actually were.

"I will take any punishment you deem fit."

Enzo looked at his daughter, looking for confirmation of the events. While he'd rather not assume the worst, uncontrolled outbursts of elemental chakra, especially naturally destructive ones like Raiton chakra was no laughing matter. Sure, Suiton and Doton outbursts weren't harmful, and in the case of Suiton, sometimes even humorous, but Katon or Raiton could be lethal, while Futon could be either destructive slashing gusts of wind or a sudden burst of air that'd simply blow your hair around.

"It's okay dad, my hand just went numb for a moment, I'm perfectly fine, sopleasedon'tpunishmyfriend,Ishouldn'thavebeensoforceful!" Ryuka's last embarrassed outburst brought a small amount of glee to Kobi.

Oh, he knew that uncontrolled Raiton chakra could be damaging to a human body, all too well in fact, but the amount he released was little more than a static shock, painful for a moment and temporarily paralyzing, yes, but lethal or permanently damaging?

No, he had more than enough control not to light someone up like a damn Christmas tree.

"…I see." Enzo nodded, before looking at Kenzou, who gulped, a bit nervous of what kind of punishment Kobi's nervous tick would deserve.

"While nobody might've gotten hurt, I expect you to help him control his Raiton chakra, and have him wear insulating gloves until his outbursts stop." It was quite obvious that a major reason why Enzo was so lenient was that his daughter had begged for mercy, not that it was necessary, as Kobi had the guts to confess his folly.

"Of course Enzo-dono." Kenzou bowed, knowing all too well that things could've gone down far worse. He had hoped that Kobi could either keep his hands from making contact with the skin of either one of the heirs, or keep his tick under check. Thankfully the training had managed to cut down on the power, only numbing hands for a second, instead of causing burn marks at the point of contact and a 5-minute-long paralysis of the whole limb.

"Now then, with that cleared, we have some news for you."

"The three of you will be together on the same Genin team."

"And while I would like for the three of you to begin missions starting from tomorrow…" Enzo sighed before continuing. "The person we have selected to be your Jonin-Sensei is still on a mission, and thus, we have to wait until he returns."

After those words, the Tenro and Hirasaka quartet escorted Kobi and Kenzou to the entrance that led towards the Amagiri clan grounds.

As the Clan head and heir trekked through the forest, Kenzou frowned, addressing Kobi without turning to look at him, simply crossing his arms behind his back. "You do realize how risky your little accident was to our plan, don't you?"

Kobi allowed a small sigh escape his lips as he kept pace with his guardian. "I do, but my little mistake had some use." He said, a half-smirk-half-frown forming on his face. "After all, now we know that Ryuka-san is little more than a wide-eyed innocent child who wears at least a majority of her heart on her sleeve." Which was both delightful, yet oh-so infuriating at the same time.

"Now now, you're making it seem like we're brewing a nefarious plot of some kind," Kenzou said, chuckling as the duo continued their walk, the cat-sized insects nearly ignoring their presence, save for avoiding getting in their way.

* * *

 _'Well, things went better than I thought.'_ Kobi thought to himself as he laid in his private study, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

 _"Yoouu killed mee…"_

Kobi jumped forward, twisting in the air, Raiton chakra forming into a small blade in his right hand, mana forming an identical blade on his left hand as he turned to look at the dead man who had snuck up on him, his eyes wide in disbelief as the literal dead form of Gensui Amagiri walked into view.

How! How the actual fuck was he alive!? It wasn't Edo Tensei, his eyes didn't have the dark sclera, and his skin wasn't cracked.

Panicking, Kobi dashed forward, swinging both of his blades at the man he had already killed once, only to be repelled by a gust of wind surging around the vengeful ghost.

 _"YOU DA **MN** **BRAT!"** _The dead(?) man shouted, his body twisting and contorting, growing nine tails, and two extra heads as he(it?) grew bigger and bigger, the roof itself breaking apart as Gensui grew to the size of a mountain, now looking like a monstrous chimera.

Three, demonic snarling heads attached to long and elongated necks leading down to a monstrous black body that was coated in red and purple armor, with nine tails swinging behind him, at the end of each tail a sharp, blood red blade that was more than big enough to dig a vertical tomb for even his previous self.

The three snarling heads opened their maws as red and black orbs of light, chakra, started coalescing towards each maw, the wind picking up as three spiraling orbs the size of a small island forming before the heads.

"Nononono!" Kobi shouted as he started running away from the monster, but as the blasts hit, all he could see and feel was fire. _**(HOT! GET OFF! IT HUUUuuURTS!** )_

* * *

 **[Amagiri Compound, Kobi's Room, at night...]**

Kobi sprang awake, eyes bloodshot as his eyes jumped around the darkened room, before he calmed down, although he was still shaking. _'Yeah, th-that's right, I killed dad…'_ he thought to himself, swallowing the bile that was rising up his throat.

Sure, Gensui Amagiri would've caused numerous deaths with the shit he pulled off, and he might've lied to everyone through his teeth, but was he himself all that different from him? No, no he wasn't. The only difference between them was that he was trying to save everyone, but he had also killed a man, his own father, sowashe **anybetterthanhim…**

As those thoughts of guilt and self-doubt entered Kobi's mind, he shrouded his hand with Raiton chakra, a small hum emanating as he raised the charged to his head, and slammed it into the side of his head, letting the electricity enter his brain, again and againandagain **andAgAINaNDagain!**

 **«G4mer's M1nd has R3b0oted…»**

 _'Ugh, bloody hell.'_ Kobi massaged his head as he laid back down on the tatami floor. It was damn annoying that his **«Gamer's Mind»** turned off every now and then, needing a painful jumpstart to work again. Honestly, it was a small wonder that it hadn't turned off during any important moments that needed absolute calmness, like when he was making the tools he used for purging Gensui from the equation.

Even a single mistake during the cultivation period could've ended up tipping his hand to that old dung beetle, even if his **«Gamer's Body»** made his body heal faster when he was unconscious, he'd still be in big trouble if he had gotten caught.

Honestly, he should thank his lucky stars that his «Inventory» was working perfectly, as while it wasn't his most important tool to surviving in this hell-hole, it was a close second.

 _' **«Status»** ' _a small smile spread on Kobi's face as the medium-sized blue screen appeared in front of him.

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **«Amagiri Heir»  
Amagiri Kobi LV: 19  
EXP: 1385/2850**

 **HP: 110  
MP: 175  
CP: 145**

 **STR: 19  
INT: 43  
VIT: 18  
DEX: 32  
AGI: 21  
NIN: 37**

 **Raiton: 45  
Doton: 15**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:** **  
Perk: Eager Assassin: Assassinate someone far beyond your Level without getting caught. {+5% EXP to «The Gamer» and the skills they use during Assassinations]**

* * *

Aah, there was nothing more enjoyable than looking at the fruits of your own labor. He had been a mere Level 8 before Gensui died. And boy, what a nerve-wracking experience THAT had been for him, even with the **«Gamer's Mind»** working fine.

The power of poisons, ladies and gentlemen! The smart man's method of murder, and if applied correctly, it would merely look like nature taking its course, and nobody but the most paranoid people on the planet would suspect you to be the culprit, especially at the oh-so innocent age of ten, where your biggest aspirations would be having sweets for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Only in his case, said sweet would be the creation of Yumegakure's own version of Konoha's Ino-Shika-Chou team.

And speaking of which, as sleep took hold of Kobi, he wondered who would be placed as the Sensei of such a team?

* * *

 **[Kaijuu no Kuni, Nearing the border of Oto no Kuni…]**

A man with an arrogant expression on his thin face, his pale greyish green hair covered by a purple hood, which connected to the traditional purple and orange outfit of the Hirasaka clan, ran through the forest, jumping from one branch to another, trying his damnest to make it into Oto no Kuni before his pursuer caught up to him.

If he could just make it through the border, then he'd be home free, countless Otogakure women practically _THROWING_ themselves at him to become the first lady of Otogakure's newest clan. And finally, he, Hirasaka Shinji, would get the respect he damn well deserved.

However, as he made the next leap, he heard the sound of a Kunai flying through the air, forcing him to turn around to block it with a kunai, before landing on the ground.

And as the moon became unshrouded by the clouds, Shinji saw an athletically built man wearing a black bodysuit under a dark green flak jacket with a thick neck guard and two buttoned pouches on the stomach, the jacket held closed by over-the-shoulder metal clasps, the man's identity hidden by a mask bearing the visage of a snarling wolf.

"Heh, I must say, I didn't think that a whipped little pup like yourself would catch up to me this quickly," Shinji smirked at the masked Shinobi, before swinging his arm down low, sending jets of chakra through the ground at the masked shinobi.

" **«Katon: Endan»**!" knowing that if those jets touched him he'd be done for, the masked shinobi jumped up, weaving hand seals while a small slot opened in his mask, before blowing out a ball of fire towards Shinji, who jumped out of the C-Rank technique's way.

 _'Hah! Pathetic for one of the Nightmares!'_ Shinji thought cockily, throwing his kunai at the airborne masked man, only for said man to catch his Kunai and throw it at Shinji as he landed. Shinji wasn't able to dodge the multi-purpose tool in time, the sharp blade's tip digging through the orange fabric of his outfit, only to fall away, revealing plate armor covering his chest.

Seeing that sharpened weaponry wasn't going to work, the masked shinobi charged forward at great speed, engaging Shinji in taijutsu, who was no slouch in it himself, dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight, neither side suffering any substantial damage with dodges, blocks and counters aplenty.

However, not all dances had equally skilled partners, and sometimes, sloppy dancers got stomped on.

"AGH!" Shinji screamed as the Anbu's quickly drawn tanto detached his left arm at the bicep, forcing the kelp-haired traitor to jump back throwing a bomb at the Anbu, who was too late to dodge it, as the bomb exploded in a burst of electricity, forcing Shinji to shield his eyes from the flash of light.

As the light faded away, a savage grin spread on Shinji's lips.

"Ha…ha…HAAHAHAHAHHAA, you damn **_mutts_** aren't so tough!" Shinji gloated, laughing boisterously even as his stump of a left arm kept bleeding, sauntering over to the roasted corpse.

However, as he kicked it in an effort to vent some of the frustration he got from _**LOSING**_ his **_fucking_** arm, the corpse fell apart like baked clay. And before Shinji could even curse, he felt a sharp Kunai lodging itself into his throat, and a hand grabbing his head was the last thing he saw before the last bit of life faded from him, his body falling limp.

 _'Mission complete.'_ And with a quick swing of the Anbu's tanto, Shinji's head detached from his body, which was rather quickly dropped by the Anbu.

Opening one of the pouches on his flak jacket, the shinobi laid the scroll on the ground before opening it up, and setting Shinji's decapitated head in the middle of the scroll's sealing array, the head disappearing in a puff of smoke as the Hunter-nin dispersed a small amount of chakra into the scroll's trigger mechanism.

Withdrawing the storage scroll, the Hunter-nin turned to look down at the corpse. Now that the head had been stored, it was time to erase the last remaining bits of this scumbag.

" **«Katon: Hi no Maisou»**." The light in the hunter-nin's amber eyes danced as the short-range fire technique burned away at the headless corpse, the surviving Shinobi leaning against a tree as he watched over the slowly disappearing evidence that could be used against their village.

Another traitor eliminated, another member who strayed from the family that was his home village, tempted by foolish, selfish desires that the enemies of the village preyed upon, only to be put down by him and his colleagues. And also another face to greet him in his nightmares, along with everyone else who had **died because of him.**

 _"H-Harou, y-you fool…"_

The Anbu shook his lead, burying **thosememories** back into the depths of his mind, continuing his vigilant watch over the burning corpse, until nothing but ashes remained, at which point, he stored that away as well, for the Hirasaka to lay their wayward brother to eternal rest, more than he deserved in the Anbu's opinion, before running off, heading back to give his report.

* * *

 **AN: Wooo, spooky... yeah, no, I believe most of you guys already figured who our masked Anbu friend is, even before his little... _"episode"_ at the end.**

 **Also, yeah, Kobi's Gamer ain't quite right, glitching out on a few occasions, no party system either, which sucks.**

* * *

 **Explanation of the stats:**

 **STR: Strength. physical attack power, without any chakra boosting the power.  
** **INT: Intelligence. How complex subjects you can understand. Also increases chakra control. 5 in here= 10 MP  
** **VIT: Vitality. I think this is pretty simple, your life force, to put it bluntly. Also shortens the time needed to recharge your chakra. Also, 5 in this stat=5 HP.  
** **DEX: Dexterity. Governs acrobatics, dexterity and the speed of hand seal weaving.  
** **AGI: Agility. Governs max speed in a straight line, and if the Agility is higher than Dexterity, you start developing a tunnel vision, unless you have something that fixes it.  
** **NIN: Ninpo. Rather simply, it increases the power of your Chakra-based skills.**

 **CP: Chakra Points/Chakra. Formula: 5 in VIT or NIN= 5 CP. If your CP hits -25, you die. But if it hits 0, you just suffer from Chakra exhaustion.**

 **And about Elemental chakra and affintiies, because that is important, well, Intelligence and Ninpo play a big role in getting elemental affinities, outside your initial ones. If both INT and NIN are 20, you can get 1 affinities, at 40, you can start training in one additional affinity, at 50, you can start a 3rd, at 125, 4th, at 250, you get access to the basic 5 Natures.**

 **But of course, that is only the natural way of gaining things, but with the Rinnegan, well, you get access to the basic 5 from the get-go.**

 **And as for the order of getting these affinities, well, the smart way of doing things is to go after the element the one you just mastered is strong against, so for Kobi, who's natural affinity is Lightning, the cycle would go like this:**

 **Raiton-Doton-Suiton-Katon-Futon**

 **Also, EXP is 150 per Level, will probably increase as Kobi's LV goes higher.**

* * *

 **Quest reviews answered:**

 **Guest {Aug 1]:** Well, let's just say that me and my Beta reader have things planned for those first interactions. And as for the missions you suggested, well, while I do have a few ways for Yumegakure to get those missions planned, I'll have to watch the arcs themselves before I decide whether or not I'll adapt them into the story, and even then, _how_ will I change them.

And as for saving Haku-chan... well, I wouldn't be holding out hope for their survival, and I also include Zabuza in that statement.

And lastly, about those Summon contracts, I'm going to spoil it here, but I won't be using the Nue, as that thing seems to be a recent creation, and I haven't really watched Boruto, aside from Swagkage's reviews of the episodes, and well, my opinion on Boruto is not high.

 **Guest {Aug 7]:** No, nothing wrong with that, after all, TeamFourStar has played through Dragon Blade, but not Kizuna Drive, so yeah, not at all surprised about not a lot of people not knowing Kizuna Drive, and just between you and me, and, well, everyone else who bothers to read these answers, I did have a little plan about an SI being born in the Original Clan from that game **(Can't remember the name, sorry.)** , but, well, Yumegakure tickled my fancy a bit more.

And yeah, don't worry, Kobi won't be signing contracts with bugs, as that would be too obvious.

* * *

 **Questions of the chapter:**

 **Q1:** How would you folks like a one-shot Gamer SI about My Hero Academia, or a Mecha series **{Code Geass or Gundam, where just having enough guts won't result in a world-ending event, looking at TTGL, still love you though.]**?

 **Q2:** On a scale of 1-to- **ZUUL MOTHAFUCKA** , how do you think that Yamanaka will react to seeing what's inside Kobi's head? By all means, do go ahead, _**give me some ideas...**_


End file.
